


Como Constantine se desenvolveria

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Meta, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teorias e headcanons a respeito do desenvolvimentonda série Constantine.





	Como Constantine se desenvolveria

O que segue é uma lista das minhas teorias em relação à série de televisão Constantine. Estão presentes também alguns headcanons menos mirabolantes. Contém spoilers para a série e para alguns arcos das HQs Hellblazer e Monstro do Pântano.

A Rising Darkness está relacionada à Brujeria, uma tribo de bruxos que foi amaldiçoada por Deus e rejeitada pelo Inferno. Acreditava-se que ela tinha desaparecido no Grande Dilúvio, mas ela na verdade persistiu e permaneceu escondida por séculos, retomando suas forças. Ter a Brujeria como antagonista é uma referência clara à primeira aparição de John Constantine em Monstro do Pântano.

Eu não cheguei a ler a conclusão desse arco em Monstro do Pântano, apenas li a edição em que Constantine aparece. Minha suposição é que o arco na série terminaria de maneira semalhante à HQ, mas com o Espectro (Jim Corrigan) em vez de o Monstro do Pântano. Imagino também uma mistura deste arco com A Máquina do Medo de Hellblazer, uma vez que a série envolve Zed.

Na minha cabeça, o arco se desenvolveria da seguinte forma:

\- Em uma das missões, Jim Corrigan é morto por uma gangue de criminosos (o que corresponde à sua história de origem nas HQs). O Espectro o escolhe como seu novo hospedeiro, mas isso leva um tempo, então John, Chas e Zed o deixam para trás e vão tentar lidar com a Escuridão por si mesmos.

\- Quando o Espectro entra em contato com Zed - via um sonho ou obsessão, da mesma maneira que ela estava obcecada por John antes de conhecê-lo - ela comunica a John e Chas a respeito dos novos poderes sobrenaturais de Corrigan e o Espectro, relutantemente, se une à equipe.

\- Papa Midnite, depois de sair das garras de Manny, informa John a respeito de como ele está sendo manipulado pelo anjo. Aqui entra minha teoria de que Manny é Amenadiel, o guardião dos portões do Inferno. Seu plano é o que Lamashtu disse: trazer o Inferno à terra.

\- John confronta Manny a respeito disso e parte para a batalha final, depois de uma ressaca moral e fisica muito grandes.

\- Com a ajuda dos poderes de Zed, Corrigan e a quase-imortalidade de Chas, eles derrotam Manny. Isso envolveria muitas mortes de Chas, que acabaria ficando com um número pequeno de vidas restantes. Também usaria muito da energia de Zed, o que quer quiser que eles treinariam muito antes (aqui entrariam episódios corriqueiros de missões). A maneira de derrotar Manny é invocar o Deus Primordial (mencionado em A Máquina do Medo).

\- Depois de Manny ter sido derrotado e enviado para o Inferno, o grupo pensa que rumo tomar. Seguiriam um número arrastado de temporadas com "monstro da semana", John tentando trazer Astra de volta e conflitos emocionais pouco explorados.

série também implica um triângulo amoroso entre John, Zed e Corrigan. O desenvolvimento que eu pensei é a seguinte:

Zed e Corrigan ficam juntos até a morte dele. Depois que Corrigan volta como o Espectro, ele não tem mais interesse em Zed, o que torna o clima estranho. John esconde seu interesse por Zed até certo ponto. Aqui entraria o clichê do "meu namorado morreu e eu estou vulnerável" pela parte de Zed e eles passam uma noite juntos. John fica distante depois disso, uma vez que tem problemas com intimidade e vulnerabilidade, então não chega a falar sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Zed. De maneira estranha, eles retomam o relacionamnto professor-pupilo, mas Zed não consegue se focar nas aulas até Corrigan retornar como o Espectro. Após o retorno de Corrigan, John se enclausura ainda mais dentro de si mesmo - ele e o Espectro não se dão bem.

Agora, quanto ao arco da vida de Zed em relação à seita de seu pai:

\- Zed, depois de derrotar a Brujeria com o grupo, retorna para o México para lidar com seu pai. Aqui eu tenho duas soluções possíveis para o arco: 1) Zed se entrega à seita e morre, tornando-se mais uma das pessoas ao redor de John que morre; ou 2) Zed destrói a seita e volta a fazer missões com John. Como o arco com Zed em Hellblazer termina com ela se tornando uma bruxa mais poderosa do que John e ainda líder de um grupo de bruxos, pensar nesse final é um pouco mais otimista. Não sei como ele se encaixaria na série, no entanto, já que ela nãondeu indícios de que Marj e Mercury apareceriam.

Quanto ao Chas:

\- Depois de ter salvado a vida de Geraldine, Chas tenta um novo relacionamento com Renee. Ele não dá certo, então Chas volta a fazer missões com John, fazendo visitas ocasionais à filha para contar das aventuras.

Tendo adaptado "Waiting for the Man" envolvendo uma criança que não era Gemma (a sobrinha de John), é improvável que a série mostraria a família de Constantine, o que faz com que o final da HQ seja descartado para a série. Tendo em vista que John aparece em Legends of Tomorrow sozinho e amuado porque "todo mundo perto dele morre", eu aposto mais na morte de Zed e Chas.  


End file.
